promise me this is forever
by tvdelenafreak
Summary: it's been 5 years since damon and elena dated, when they meet up again at a party can that night erase their problems of infidelity and love? s/e at the beginning, canon is d/e


Chapter 4 –The universe is not on my side

EPOV

I couldn't even process what Caroline was telling me. I mean this can't be true, how can this be true? Stuff like this doesn't happen in real life, it only happens in the movies. Except my life isn't a movie! Damn it… luck is not a word I would associate with me in general but today I was severely contemplating reverting back to the old days. Before the car crash, before Damon, before Stefan before everything! When it was just me and Caroline partying our way through Mystic Falls! However, I know that I can't do that again.

Maybe this was all just a big joke, and Damon Salvatore with isn't moving in next door. Hopefully, I looked at Caroline literally willing her to tell me that she was kidding but upon seeing the look on her face I knew she was 100% serious.

"So… what did you want to tell me?" Caroline chided unevenly, shooting wary glances at my face. I blinked rapidly, still not understanding what she had just said but when I had finally picked my jaw off the ground, I remembered about my all consuming night.

"Ummm… it was nothing." I said, hoping for her to just drop it already.

"Elena Marie Gilbert, I know when you're lying. Tell me what you did, or should I say who you did?" she replied saucily, and when she saw my fiery red face she went in for the kill.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad! You're talking to the girl that has had multiple foursomes, in one night! No judgment from me, Lena."

"Ugh fine, you got me. Just promise not to tell anyone, or react."

"I can't promise not to react, but I will not tell a single soul about this."

I looked at her incredulously, Caroline Forbes was known all around town as being the local gossip, and often times that not her big mouth got her in trouble for dropping big bombs on people.

"Just tell me already!" she snapped, clearly getting annoyed and impatient. Yup, she was definitely not letting me go without me telling her about my little secret.

"I slept with Damon." I rushed, I said the words so fast I don't think she even understood what I said.

"Elena, I'm not a vampire and I don't have supernatural hearing. Please speak up."

"I.. had.. sex.. with.. Damon.." I said slowly, taking a deep breath in I looked at her trying to gauge her reaction. It was actually quite amusing to see the look on her face turn from disbelief, to shock, to anger. I swear, you could literally see the steam coming out of her ears.

"OMG, OMG, OMG! THIS IS BIG NEWS LENA! So that means you guys are getting back together? I always knew he was your soulmate, ooohhhh now I get to plan a party. Tell. Me. Everything." she squealed exuberantly, her face lighting up instantly so that it was acting as a light source for our dorm room.

Interrupting her mini screaming fest, I held a hand up to signal that she had in fact got it all wrong.

"It was nothing like that Care. I didn't even know it was him until like halfway through and by then it was way too heated for us to stop." I whispered, blushing furiously at the thought of what exactly went down on that extremely eventful night. When finding out that I had absolutely no intention of sleeping with him again, her happiness dulled considerably. But then a naughty light bulb went off in her head and her silly smirk was plastered back on.

"Sooooo, was there any morning sex?"

At this, I looked down guiltily and nodded mutely whilst my cheeks heated up against my will.

"Looks like not much has changed in 5 years." She retorted. I swatted her arm, playfully not acknowledging the fact that she wasn't wrong. Oh my god, how could I forget? Damon was moving in. I just needed to know when so that I could mentally prepare myself for his imminent arrival.

"Caroline, when is he moving in?" I asked nervously, I honestly don't know if I would be able to face him in a weeks time. Checking the neon pink watch on her wrist, her eyes bulged significantly and she turned towards me with a sympathetic look in her eyes. That can't be good.

"He should be coming around now." She said, wary of whether I would destroy the room or burst out into tears. Before the tears started to cascade down my cheeks uncontrollably, a big epiphany hit me. There's no way this was a coincidence, the day after I sleep with him I find out he's moving in next door. The asshole planned this, and because he's filthy rich he probably sped the whole damn process up.

As of on queue, I saw a sleek red Ferrari pull up next door. I scoffed internally, of course the guy would have a car twice the amount of my rent. I heard a swift rapping of knuckles, and my world froze instantly not knowing what to do. After this morning, I was not ready to see him again. However, I heard a second knock. Who else could that be? I opened the oak door cautiously, and the sight that greeted me made me want to crawl up into a ball and disappear.

Two pairs of jealous green eyes and ice blue ones of the Salvatore brothers, stared up at me…


End file.
